


Becoming a Hero

by ReasonByLogos



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Divergent, Multi, Nelix, Not Adrien's cousin, Twin AU, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReasonByLogos/pseuds/ReasonByLogos
Summary: After being instructed to come home from Russia where he was studying abroad, Felix Agreste finds that Paris has changed a lot since he left it five years ago. Superheros fly through the sky and supervillains attack at least three times a week. His twin brother, Adrien, seems more confident and more free. Plus, his brother has amassed a slew of friends who all hate his guts.But the box on his pillow is certainly new.





	1. Learning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first posted fanfiction and I wrote it because I feel that there isn't enough Nelix! I hope it's good!

Felix sighed as he tightened the strap to his shoulder bag. He stared himself down in the mirror as if he could glare the nervousness away. It didn’t work. He turned away, defeated, and exited the room with long strides that he hoped would distract from his unsure expression. As he entered the kitchen he smiled slightly at his beaming twin and settled down in his chair and immediately wrapped his hands around the warm mug of espresso that was placed in front of him.

“Thank you, Natalie,” he said, wondering absently if giving himself third-degree burns with the coffee would spare him the experience of public school.

Natalie bowed and retreated silently and Adrien spared her a glance before turning to Felix. “Aren’t you so pumped? School is great and everyone there is really nice! I bet you’ll have friends in no time!”

‘_God, how can someone have such an expressive face so early in the morning?_’ Felix wondered bitterly as he scowled down into his mug, noting that the coffee and he had much in common. “People don’t tend to like me. I’m not much of a ‘people-person’,” Felix took a cautious sip before screwing his face at the lingering heat and he quickly put the mug down. Too hot. “You shouldn’t get your hopes up, I’m not very good at ‘friends’,” he warned.

Never one to be deterred, Adrien pushed on, “well, you’ve never met _these_ people! They are all really nice and understanding. You’ll see, Marinette, she’s the nicest girl ever,” Felix raised his eyebrow, blowing the steam from his coffee. “She’ll be the first one to welcome you!” Adrien insisted.

Felix hummed non committedly. He wasn’t going to hold out hope.

“We must be leaving in five minutes,” Natalie reported.

Felix sighed; he was out of time to think of an excuse. He picked up his mug and, after a successful temperature check, drained it in one go. Instantly feeling one step closer to becoming a part of the human species, he turned to her. “May we stop at a café before arriving?” He asked. 

Natalie sighed, “yes we may, however we must leave immediately.”

Felix rose gracefully, “very well, I am ready to leave.”

Adrien scrambled up and they were off to school, driven by a man named Gorilla in a sleek silver car. They stopped at a small café and Gorilla left to pick up the quad latte Natalie called in on the way. He handed over the drink before he climbed back into the driver’s seat. Felix frowned at the frothy milk in the drink but took a sip regardless.

“If you don’t like it, we could get a different drink?”

Felix glanced up at his brother, angling his body to face him, “no, this is sufficient.”

Adrien stared at him, “but you don’t like it?”

“I am not a fan of lattes, no, but it will do for today. I will inform Natalie of my preferences at a later time.”

“But. What’s wrong with it?” Adrien asked, confused.

“I don’t like frothy milk,” Felix glared down at the offense, “it takes up precious coffee space in the cup.”

Adrien laughed at that and Felix was baffled as to why, but before he could ask they had arrived at the school. 

From what Felix could see, college Francoise Dupont was an ordinary school, if a bit small. A grand staircase spilled from the entrance and the Eiffel Tower loomed over him like a particularly malicious god. As the car slowed to a stop, a figure at the foot of the large staircase turned towards them. The figure was dressed in obnoxious clothing, and the colour burned Felix’s eyes as he and Adrien exited the car. To his surprise, the figure began approaching them and Adrien hurried to meet him in the middle, leaving Felix to stand next to the vacant space the car once occupied.

“Hey dude, ready for another day?” The figure asked his brother after they had performed a complicated hand gesture that left Felix wondering if perhaps his brother was adopted.

“I’m just glad that we don’t have to worry about another Physics test for a while,” his brother said earnestly, “honestly, that was the hardest studying I’ve ever done!”

“Amen to that, dude,” the figure glanced over and caught his eye and Felix took a gulp of the latte to prepare himself for the inevitable social atrocities he was going to commit. “Uhhh, maybe I hit my head or something, I’m seeing double.”

Adrien grinned, “this is my twin brother, Felix, back from studying abroad in Russia. Felix,” he beckoned wildly for Felix to approach, which he did reluctantly, “this is my best friend, Nino!”

“Woah, dude! You never told me you had a twin! That’s so rad!” Nino beamed at Adrien before turning to Felix who immediately felt uncomfortable with the attention, “what’s it like being a twin?”

“I’ve never experienced not being a twin, so I have no comparison,” Felix answered dryly, thinking that third-degree burns would probably have been worth sparing himself this conversation.

“Uhh. Right.” Nino stared at him for an uncomfortably long amount of time before he turned his gaze to Adrien, “anyways, we should probably get to class.”

“Let’s go!” Adrien said brightly, enviously oblivious.

Felix followed the two. Their father had arranged for the twins to share the same class, thanks to his status, and Felix was grateful to have his brother as an ally as they entered the classroom and all eyes turned towards him. The many students sitting at their pew-like desks all stared at him as he moved to stand next to his brother. Feeling a familiar tightening in his chest, he briefly closed his eyes, rhythmically counting to eight before opening them again, a trick he had picked up to help alleviate his anxiety. He felt the chest pain release slightly and he worked on taking steady, deep breaths as he surveyed the students eyeing them, then turned to one in particular as she spoke up.

“Woah, Adrien, is this your cousin or something? You guys look so similar,” Asked a girl with tanned skin, glasses, and a beauty mark. She was leaning over her desk with both arms supporting her, as though she wanted to leap over the desk and eat him alive, but was abstaining through sheer willpower alone.

“Pretty close! This is my twin brother, Felix.” Adrien stated, proudly.

Immediately, a wall of noise came crashing down on Felix. Everyone shouted over each other, asking questions and demanding answers. It felt much like a press conference and Felix retreated into his latte. After a short amount of time that felt like a long amount of time, a loud crash echoed through the classroom as the same girl lifted both hands and slammed them down onto the table. Silence reigned.

“My name is Alya, it’s great to meet you,” she said, smiling in a way that seemed more on the cannibalistic side than on the welcoming one. Felix regarded her warily. 

“My name’s Marinette,” pipes up the girl next to her. Felix examined her critically. She appeared to have a decent eye for fashion. At least, she was worlds above any of the other students in that department, though Felix noted that she had no real competition in that sense. She had a kind face and a warm smile, appearing to be of Chinese descent. Adrien could do worse, even if Felix doubted that there was a girl out there that was worthy of his brother.

The students took a cue from this, chiming out like a complex piano piece played by an unskilled pianist: voices ringing almost in sequence but tripping over each other clumsily.

“I’m Kim!”

“Max!”

“Alix.”

“Rose!”

“Mylene.”

“I’m…. Juleka…”

“Nathaniel.”

Felix’s head spun from twisting his eyes back and forth, names rolling over in his mind. He would have to study these people later to really let all of the information sink in. He should have asked Natalie for a class roster beforehand. A ghastly oversight on his part.

“What’s all this commotion?” Came a nasally and unfortunately familiar voice. From behind him, Chloe Bourgeois pushed her way into the classroom, followed by a mousy-looking girl. “Were you all talking about me and my fabulous new statue?”

“No Chloe, as hard as it is to believe people don’t constantly admire you.” Piped up the girl called Alya.

“Well, that certainly is hard to believe considering I am the most magnificent person in all of Paris.” Chloe flipped her hair.

“We were actually welcoming a new classmate,” Marinette offered amicably.

“Hmmmmm,” Chloe whipped around to meet his eyes, “what a surprise! Felix Agreste back from the coldest country on the planet!” She grinned, placing her hands on her hips, “I honestly thought you would _die_ out there.”

“Ah. Well. I am here.” Felix replied, awkwardly.

But, as per tradition, her attention was already on Adrien, “_Adrikins_, why didn’t you tell me Felix was coming back to Paris?”

Adrien rubbed his neck, “honestly, I didn’t know until he arrived yesterday. We spent the day catching up.”

Chloe’s reply was lost as their teacher entered. She was an attractive young woman with red hair and alarmingly bright eyes. “Please take your seats class,” she ordered. Everyone scrambled into their seats, leaving Felix abandoned at the front of the class. “Now everyone, please welcome our new student to class, Felix Agreste.”

“_Salut, Fèlix._” The class chanted.

“Felix, please take a seat next to Nathaniel in the back.” She ordered, pointing to a thin boy at the rear of the classroom.

Felix sighed and walked up to the back of the class, aware of heads craning and eyes following him as he walked past the gawkers. He settled into his seat next to the redheaded boy, apparently named Nathaniel, arranging his supplies neatly around him. As class started, the boy turned to him. 

“Hey. I’m Nathaniel, obviously. Nice to meet you,” he whispered to Felix, who was thoroughly done with interacting with others for the day.

“I believe the point of attending class is to learn. Please do not disturb me,” Felix said shortly without looking away from Mme Bustier as she began her lesson. 

“Right.” The boy said curtly, face downturned angrily as he turned back to his notebook which Felix noticed was filled with sketches. Clearly, this boy did not value learning.

He warily took notes from class, although it became apparent quickly that he had already studied what Mme Bustier covered in class. It seemed that he was ahead of the curriculum in maths, but he doubted that would be true for all subjects. Still, he dutifully scratched away as he let his mind wander. A small glance to his deskmate revealed him working on a much more polished piece. More glances revealed a comic, filled with figures that he recognised as Ladybug and Chat Noir with another recurring character that resembled the artist, though he was dressed in a gaudy costume. Felix snorted quietly at the fanboy. Not quietly enough.

“What are you laughing at?” The boy hissed, angrily but quietly.

“Ah,” he felt taken aback by this mishap. “Nothing. I mean. Um,” Felix was unsure of how to proceed.

“Please, no talking,” commanded the voice of Mme Bustier.

Nathaniel glared harshly at Felix, slamming his notebook shut before turning back to the front of the room.

Felix sincerely regretted not choosing the mouth-burn option.

* * *

Lunch came as a relief to Felix as he hurried down to meet his brother who was, most irritatingly, occupied with a group of students outside of the classroom. As Felix reached the doorway though, voices drifted over to him.

“Bro, why is your brother so _mean_?” Asked the voice he recognised as Nino’s, his brother’s best friend.

“Yeah seriously, he snapped at me when I tried to introduce myself, then he made fun of my art” came the creeping voice of his deskmate.

“What the heck? Seriously, the guy is so stuck-up!”

“Yeah. Sorry you had to go through that Nathaniel, you’re an amazing artist.”

“He’s your twin right? Guess he takes after Gabriel.”

The voices floated over him and he gasped, stepping back and screwing his eyes shut. Breathe in, hold it for an eight count, breathe out. Repeat. Repeat. Why was he so upset over this? He knew it would happen, so why did he feel so bitterly disappointed? He clutched the latte in his hands and felt the anxiety crash like a wave over him. He knew how much Adrien was looking forward to him befriending their classmates, but he couldn’t do something as simple as getting through the first day without messing it up. He wasn’t worthy.

The noises around him grew softer as his head grew louder and louder. Until a smooth, familiar voice washed over him:

“Panic, you’ve been made fun of by all of these people because they do not understand the fear in your heart. I can give you the power to make them understand, make them feel that same thing. The only thing I ask in return is Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous. Why do you say?”

Felix took a deep breath, counted to eight, and refused. He had experienced people who promising anything for you to do their dirty work, and he knew it was never worth it. Plus, the voice was unsettling and off-putting. He didn’t trust it.

He opened his eyes just in time to watch a small purple butterfly fly, strangely from his drink, away and through the mass of students congregated outside the classroom. Their eyes followed the bug for a moment before turning their wicked gaze to him. They all looked fearful and he wondered if his brief psychotic break was evident in his face, though he seemed to be maintaining its natural passiveness.

“Felix!” Adrien shoved through the crowd to get to him, “are you alright? Can you hear me? Did the akuma get you?”

“I am fine,” he replied and, curious, “what is an ‘akuma’?”

“You don’t know what an akuma is?” Gasped out Nino.

“That fact should be obvious, considering I asked for clarification,” Felix replied stiffly, noticing Nino’s immediate scowl.

“Akuma’s are how Hawkmoth creates supervillains,” Adrien supplied helpfully. “They feed off people’s negative emotions.”

Felix was more lost. “Hawkmoth?”

Adrien grinned sheepishly, “guess you haven’t kept up with Parisian news, huh?”

“No,” Felix answers dryly, “though it appears that much has changed since I left.”

“That’s for sure. Don’t worry, I’ll fill you in.” Adrien clapped a hand across his shoulders, steering Felix away and shielding him from the curious faces of their classmates. Slightly dissociated, Felix noticed that his brother had grown some muscle mass in the time they were apart, certainly more than the lean muscle that Felix had earned from dancing. The ring that Adrien always wore felt heavy and cold on his shoulder and Felix had the feeling that he would be learning more than he had expected on his first day.

* * *

“How is all of this possible?” Felix asked after a brief lesson in recent Parisian history. 

“Well uh,” Adrien scratched his head, “to be honest, no one really knows. They just showed up one day.”

“All three of them?”

Adrien grinned sheepishly, “yeah. I mean, the villains came first.”

“I had heard of Ladybug and Chat Noir, but I figured that they just dealt with petty crimes. I had no idea it was this serious.”

Adrien’s ever-present smile dimmed at that. “It’s very serious. If we didn’t have Ladybug and Chat Noir to protect us a lot of people would be hurt.”

Felix was not satisfied, “but who are they? And why is Hawkmoth attacking the city all of a sudden anyways?”

“Uhh,” Adrien sighed. “We don’t know that either, all we know is that Ladybug and Chat Noir have sworn to protect the city at all costs. But listen. Ladybug is amazing, seriously! She always finds a solution, she’s smart and resourceful, plus she has Chat Noir to help her out.”

Felix raised an eyebrow, “and Chat Noir?”

“They’re a team,” Adrien said confidently, “they work together to solve problems and help people.”

“Very well,” Felix said reluctantly, “though let it be known that I am wary of relying on strangers for protection.”

Adrien laughed at that, “a lot of people are, but they haven’t failed once.”

Comically, a loud crash rang from close by followed quickly by several more, startling Felix. He jumped and felt mildly embarrassed that Adrien did not do the same.

“That’s probably an akuma,” Adrien said wisely, “you should probably go hide.”

“What about you?” Felix demanded.

“Ah. I’m going to. Uh. Check on my friends! They were out in the hallway and I want to make sure they’re okay,” Adrien said before rushing out of the room they had commandeered for lunch.

“Wait-” he was already gone.

Felix sighed at his brother’s kindness. Then, having heard a muffled shout through the door, he crept forward and peered out into the hallway. Two green eyes with slitted pupils stared back at him.

“Please,” Chat Noir implored, “stay here while Ladybug and I capture the akuma.”

Felix nodded numbly and closed the door. Plopping down into his seat, he stared deeply into the cup of espresso that was his lunch. He recognised that voice, wily and wry but carrying a hint of aristocracy. He recognised those arms, strong but lean, and that ring, glistening black with a glowing green with a paw print, resting on clawed fingers. But most importantly, he recognised the face and the unruly hair that was untameable without the aide of copious amounts of gel, because he saw it in his mirror every day.

His brother was Chat Noir.


	2. Confronting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Thanks for the positive response guys, it was totally amazing! And thank you to the commenters, especially the ones that offered advice! I'm so happy!
> 
> Hope you like the chapter! Thanks for reading!

Slowly, Felix began to settle into his life, though it was even busier than his time in Russia. Even though his ballet training was easing up from the stringent routine he was used to in Russia, he had to supplement with daily stretching and weekly cardio to prevent losing any flexibility or stamina. Navigating his school work was more stressful than he had first anticipated, Adrien seemed eager to evolve from fraternal twins to conjoined twins, and every second that he could manage it he made sure the two of them were together. This had the unfortunate side effect of turning everyone’s initial dislike of him to full-on disdain, which was especially prominent in, ironically, Adrien’s closest friends. They seemed to resent the fact that Felix was a constant, unfortunate side-effect of hanging out with Adrien. Felix felt much the same way.

His father was in his life about the same amount that he had previously been (i.e. not at all), which was honestly how Felix preferred it. He harboured some resentment for his father ever since he received word of his mother’s death. If his father hadn’t sent him away he would have had more time with her, it was one of the things that kept him up at night. Regardless, he was forced to sit through a very uncomfortable meeting with Gabriel that made it very evident that they were both feeling out of the water. Felix knew that his father was trying, but he had changed dramatically from the man that he knew before. He seemed more… malicious? It was a cruel thing to think but nonetheless true.

Then there was the small problem of his brother being Chat Noir. When he had found out his initial reaction was to confront Adrien but after putting some thought into it, as any civil member of society should, he realised that he didn’t really know much about the situation. Sure, the thought of his brother being targeted by a deranged supervillain made his stomach freeze with dread, but he wasn’t blind. Felix could see how his brother had changed; not only had he gained significant muscle mass, Adrien had also gained a powerful presence that was so unlike the timid and obedient brother he remembered. And, after some thorough searching on a blog called “The Official Ladyblog”, Felix had to admit that his brother seemed to be doing fine on his own. But that didn’t necessarily mean that he was content, no, Felix’s earlier reservations with Ladybug still stood and were amplified by the protectiveness he felt for his brother.

So Felix devised a plan.

The first step in his plan involved some strategic comments around important designers about how he had seen some stunning photos of fireworks reflecting off some crystals (which he knew for a fact were the newest trend in fashion) on a social media site. The designers rushed to schedule shoots with Adrien in crystal-suit variants in the foreground of massive fireworks displays. Adrien, overwhelmed with the influx of shoots, requested that his dear brother be there for support and Felix, of course, being the generous brother he was, accepted. From there it was a simple matter of taking what he needed when he was sure that no one would notice it missing.

The plan was certainly on the cruel side for Adrien, but Felix felt betrayed by his brother. He always felt close to his brother and he thought that Adrien felt the same. A year went by without Adrien mentioning a single thing about any of this hero nonsense. Clearly, Adrien didn’t trust his brother as much as he said.

Phase two of the plan was to spend the next few nights making a plan to get out of his prison. There were cameras all over the outside of the house, but Felix knew a thing or two about avoiding cameras from refusing to model his entire childhood. If he waited until the sun was setting, the angle of the sun to the cameras would be small enough that there would be a complete glare preventing the cameras from seeing anything. Then he could slip past the cameras without being detected. The only downside would be that he would have to wait for the sun to rise in order to get _back_ into his room, and Natalie would surely have already discovered his absence by that time. To prevent this, he had to return to his house before this. Thankfully, he found a solution.

His father, being an important designer shut-in, received almost constant deliveries from various places (e.g. designers submitting sketches, the latest news in fashion, exclusive photos from shoots, many, many, many spools of fabric, etc.) all coming through the night to be left in their foyer for the morning. The only problem being that he had no way to get inside the truck and even if he did, then what?

* * *

Felix dismissed himself early from dinner, siting a pounding headache and retiring to sleep in his room. Both Natalie and Adrien thought it was a long time coming, both aware of the teen’s nighttime visits to the library due to insomnia. While Natalie returned to her work and Adrien returned to his dinner, Felix was scaling down the side of the building, cloaked in a black hoodie. He clutched the bed sheets tightly, hoping that his complicated knot bundles held and thanking dance for giving him the core and upper-body strength he needed to prevent falling to his untimely demise. When he reached the end of the makeshift rope, he began swinging. He needed to fall in precisely the correct place: the top of the inner wall. From there he could walk along the wall until he reached the left-side corner where he could jump onto the tree and shimmy down to freedom. It was the hardest part of the plan and Felix wasn’t entirely confident in the little gymnastic training he had. 

Felix swung widely, using his feet to propel him forwards and backwards, running along the wall, until the arc was wide enough for him to jump. Waiting for the perfect moment, he felt an admiration for the ease that Ladybug navigated the city. Eventually, he could feel that the conditions were perfect and, with a last thought to his brother who he would do anything for, he felt his fingers loosen. He flew through the air, determined, and caught the sharp eye of an elderly man walking by. The man paused, amused by the boy flailing through the air. The man felt a pang of nostalgia at the black silhouette of the boy, wild blonde hair flying around him and a toothy grin stretched across his face. 

“He reminds me of…” The man was lost in memories.

A small being flew next to him, apparently from nowhere, “Master, do you think he is worthy?”

“That remains to be seen, Wayzz.” The man pondered for a moment, “we should see if he is acting out of teenage rebellion, or if he is performing a noble act.” The man tucked himself in the shade of a tree.

Felix, meanwhile, was flying through the air. He could feel his face moving without his consent, but he was more focused on reaching his target than schooling his expression. It was only about a ten-foot jump, but the landing was going to be rough. He was coming at it from a steeper angle than he was hoping for, nearly arcing past the wall entirely. Panicking slightly, he attempted to twist his body around and position his feet to land, but he had much less time in the air than he expected. As it was, he barely had time to get his arms in place to catch the ledge. He gasped and began desperately attempting to use his feet to push him up. His efforts were fruitless, however, as his fingers began slipping and his arms, tired from swinging, trembled and buckled. Felix fell.

It was another ten feet to the ground, so Felix braced and hoped. The landing was rough, he was almost certain that he twisted his left ankle, but he landed in a deep crouch to absorb the impact. Cursing lowly, he dropped to one knee and probed the injured ankle. When the pain didn’t increase, he rocked his weight onto it. It throbbed and Felix sighed, it was definitely twisted. He got up slowly and began the long trek to the Eiffel Tower. 

According to the Ladyblog, Ladybug and Chat Noir conducted patrols after dark, ending around nine at the Eiffel Tower, where they would stay for an undetermined amount of time before Chat Noir went one way (towards the mansion) and Ladybug went another. Much closer to the deadline than anticipated, Felix arrived at the Eiffel Tower. He could see the heroes arriving before they disappeared on top of the aforementioned tower. He waited in the direction Ladybug usually retreated, with eyes on the tower to watch for when they would depart. First went Chat Noir, then, after five minutes of light-watching, went Ladybug. Felix timed it so that Ladybug would see when he lit a sparkler and threw snaps at his feet.

As planned, Ladybug noticed the disturbance and landed close by, approaching the dark, hooded figure. “I’m sorry, but you cannot light fireworks on public property. Plus it’s disturbing the residents of the buildings close by,” she said, reasonably.

“And here I thought that people liked flashy things, my mistake.”

“_Minou_?” Ladybug gasped.

“Not quite.” Felix removed his hood and noticed the flash of emotion cross her face, “I have a few questions for you, if you don’t mind.”

“Um. Well, I’m very sorry but I don’t really have time to answer questions. You can try submitting them through the Ladyblog.” She made to retreat.

“Wait-” Felix stepped forward and gasped in pain. His ankle was throbbing more painfully after the idle waiting.

“You’re hurt,” her face softened, “what happened?”

“I miscalculated,” he glared at his ankle.

To his surprise, she laughed. “Seems like quite the miscalculation,” she grinned at him but, noticing him rubbing his ankle deeply, knelt to make eye contact with him, “the least I can do is take you home.”

“Not before you answer some of my questions,” he bargained.

She sighed, defeated. “I suppose. What do you want to know?”

“Who are you?” He asked bluntly.

“I can’t answer that!” She spluttered, indignantly.

Felix shook his head, “I don’t want your name. I want to know who you _are_. You just, what, showed up out of nowhere and wanted to help? I don’t buy that. No one just decides to become a hero and give up their life for people they don’t even know.”

She paused at that, “well, to be honest, I didn’t have a choice.” She gave him a wide-eyed stare, “can you keep a secret?” She asked.

“I have no one to tell one to,” he answered honestly.

She seemed to wince at that, “right. Honestly, I tried everything I could to get out of it at first.” Felix raised his eyebrows in surprise. “I know it seems strange now, but when I first became Ladybug I thought that I wouldn’t be able to do the job. I was terrified and, after I failed to capture the akuma that first time, I really thought that it was proof I wasn’t good enough to _be_ Ladybug.”

“What changed?” He asked.

“My partner, Chat Noir, said that he believed in me. Hearing him say it was different than everyone else. He saw how I had failed and he still had faith that I would save the day. He was always more enthusiastic than me about becoming a superhero, he just jumps into things with this reckless abandonment that I admire so much. I swear, he was _born_ to be a hero.” She shook her head, “sorry, I tend to ramble.”

“No, it is quite alright.” Felix frowned, this was not going how he had expected. “From the same line of thinking, who is Chat Noir?”

She relaxed at that, “he’s truly an agent of chaos,” she laughed. “But still, he seems so put-together. Even when I’ve given up, he still has hope. He’s one of the brightest people I’ve ever met, he tells jokes in the face of danger, he keeps a cool head when everything is falling apart, and, beyond everything, he still believes in me after all this time. I know that he would never betray me, that’s why he’s the perfect partner.”

“But he’s more of a side-kick? That’s what everyone seems to be saying.” Felix egged her.

“I don’t care what other people think, Chat Noir’s always been my equal!” Ladybug shouted, though she quickly reigned it in. “Chat Noir and I are two members of a team. We’ll always be equal in my eyes and I hate when people think otherwise.”

Felix nodded, satisfied, “I think I am ready to go home.”

“Was that all you wanted to ask me?” She seemed shocked, “usually people want to know if he and I are dating or have a torrid love affair.”

Felix chuckled, “yes, I am well aware of how desperate the pubic is for gossip.”

She eyed him as she picked him up, her arm firmly around his waist, “I guess you are.” And they departed under the watchful eye of a nearby old man who could recognise the brotherly protectiveness that the blonde teen exhibited.

Flying through the air was no less excited than it was before, though Felix was surprised to find that the adrenaline rush persisted through the entire ride home. He gave vague directions, but most people native to Paris knew where the famous Gabriel Agreste lived. When they neared the mansion, Felix pointed mutely to the window that was wide open. Felix felt a sharp pang of fear at the absence of the sheet-rope, but before he could speak out Ladybug swung them into the room. She dropped him on his bed, glancing at the bare, white walls. He noticed a pair of feet behind the open wardrobe door and quickly stood to show Ladybug out, forgetting the sprain. Groaning, he sat back heavily on the bed, distracting Ladybug from her investigation.

“You should probably ice your ankle,” Ladybug implored, looking concerned at the sight of the slightly swollen appendage.

“Yes. I will call Natalie to bring me ice.” He paused. “Thank you, by the way, for bringing me home and answering my questions.”

“It’s no problem! Looking out for civilians is part of the job!” Ladybug said brightly. “Take it easy on that ankle. Bug out!” With that, she was gone.

Felix sighed, before turning to the hidden figure, “you can come out, she’s gone.”

The door swung shut, revealing Adrien, “why was Ladybug here?” He demanded.

“She noticed me injured and offered to take me home,” Felix said patiently as he carefully positioned his legs onto the bed. He grabbed a pillow to prop up his ankle.

“When did you see her? How did you get out? Wait, injured?” Adrien asked in rapid succession, sitting on Felix’s bed and peering at his ankle, “what happened? Are you alright?”

“I will be fine,” he answered, arranging his foot to the most comfortable position.

“I… came up after dinner to check on you and I found you gone with a bunch of bedsheets hanging out the window! Fé, I was really worried!”

“I apologize, I never meant to worry you.”

“Well, you did,” Adrien looked down. “Why were you sneaking out anyways?”

“I wanted to ask Ladybug something,” Felix laid back.

Adrien looked shocked, “what? What did you ask her?”

Felix closed his eyes, “it’s a secret.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there it is! I think that Felix is slowly starting to warm up to Ladybug! But anyway, stuff is starting t move out of the introduction stage and into the actual-plot stage.
> 
> I know it may seem unrealistic for Felix to be so athletic, but I did dance for sixteen years and let me tell you, it really makes you so strong! I had abs in highschool!
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> I have a Tumblr where I'll post updates and reblog fan stuff. The link is: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/reasonbylogos> come check me out!


End file.
